The proposed conference is designed to integrate the current state of knowledge on the biological bases and applied aspects of noise-induced hearing loss. In the past five years scientists have made considerable progress in understanding the active processes in the cochlea and the cell biology and biochemistry of hair cells. Advances have also been made in hearing loss and how the effects of noise can be influenced by other non- acoustic variables (particularly impulse/impact noise). In addition, engineers have developed devices that more accurately capture the "noise dose" under a wide range of exposure conditions. Progress has also been made in the design of hearing protection devices. For society to use the new information and for future research. The proposed conference will bring together experts from most of the disciplines interested in noise- induced hearing loss. Each participant will present a critical review of a topic along with their most recent findings. To disseminate this information to an even broader audience, the papers and discussions will be edited and published.